


my love has never lived indoors

by sweetheartbitterheart



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adult Number Five | The Boy, Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, not s2 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/pseuds/sweetheartbitterheart
Summary: He comes to her covered in blood.None of the blood is his but she needs to see for herself that he is unharmed. Later she will press kisses across his throat and chest just to reassure herself of his pulse.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 17
Kudos: 218





	my love has never lived indoors

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first thing i started writing after finishing s2 but for some reason it took me a lot longer to actually finish. basically this is set in alternate s2 with adult five where everyone landed together in dallas and stayed together. vanya doesn't have amnesia either.
> 
> title from Vengeance Is Sleeping by Neko Case (a very Fiveya song in my opinion)

He comes to her covered in blood.

She doesn't say anything, simply frowns and pulls him towards her, guiding them both into the bathroom where she can check him over. None of the blood is his but she needs to see for herself that he is unharmed. Later she will press kisses across his throat and chest just to reassure herself of his pulse.

He tugs his jacket off and unbuttons his shirt, stands before her as if awaiting judgment.

She leans into his body and brushes some hair out of his face, uncaring of strangers' blood now marring her fingers.

"Vanya," he sighs, tilting into her small frame.

His own hands catch on her hips and pull her a little closer.

"You don't have to tell me," she says against his collarbone, the unspoken ' _but I wish you would_ ' hovering between them.

He makes a sort of strangled noise, squeezing her momentarily before releasing her completely. She pauses, stares up at him and swipes a bit of blood off his chin with her thumb. An overwhelming urge to press his lips against hers courses through him. He wants to lick and bite his way into her mouth, devouring her, claiming her, but restrains himself just barely.

"Shower," she orders kindly, slowly stepping out of his reach.

He watches her exit the bathroom and groans once the door clicks shut. He strips himself bare, stands under the near scalding shower head and watches the water turn pink.

They're alone in the house they commandeered from a very gullible and desperate real estate agents months ago. Five isn't sure exactly where everyone else is, possibly trying to wrangle Diego from stalking Lee Harvey Oswald and breaking the timeline. He's admittedly a little anxious about not being near the others but Vanya's here. Vanya stayed.

She's reading a book on the couch when he re-emerges clean and changed into rumpled but blood free clothes.

Five feels a bone deep weariness wash over him as he looks at Vanya. He wants to fold himself around her, pull her into his lap, and breath her in. These aren't new desires but they're ones that have been growing rapidly.

She looks up, a small smile gracing her features, "Come here."

He sits down next to her just a little too close, their arms and legs brushing, which only causes Vanya to blush. She puts her book down on the coffee table.

"You'd think I'd be used to that by now but I still hate it," she says.

He raises an eyebrow, "What?"

"You, and any of you really, covered in blood and bruises. I hate it. I've always hated it."

Memories appear suddenly in Five's mind of Vanya worrying her bottom lip between her teeth every time they left the mansion for a mission. Vanya releasing a deep breath every time they returned home, even when they were battered and bruised. She'd always been so frightened for them, completely terrified that the six of them would go on a mission only to not return at all or return a few members down. When it finally happened with Ben, he knew it had taken away a part of her.

"Well, as you can see, I can still handle myself," he says wryly, trying to coax another smile from her.

She rolls her eyes, "I know."

Vanya knows she could ask him what happened, why he came home covered in other people's blood without a scratch on him, and he'd tell her plainly, but she also knows he doesn't exactly want to. She knows with keen awareness how much the terrible things he's done wear on him.

But Five always readily admits the things he's done, never shies away from them. At worst, he waves them in everybody else's face and at best, he shrugs it off with a smug smirk.

She studies his profile intently before speaking again, "You know you can ask for help, Five. You're not alone anymore, and I’m not completely helpless either."

Five scowls, "I’m never putting you in danger again."

Vanya almost scowls herself, "Five, I'm getting better-"

"No."

"Fi-"

"You're still getting used to your powers. We're still training you. One wrong move and you could be in danger, or everyone else."

"Or the whole world," she adds bitterly.

Five sighs. It pains him to admit it despite how truthful it is.

They stare at one another, each wearing the face of steely determination. He looks away first, shaking his head in exasperation. Vanya smirks a little.

"You’re such a control freak," she says with fondness.

He groans, his jaw clenching. Finally he can't take it any longer, he tugs Vanya into his lap. She rolls her eyes again but quickly melts into his embrace, tucking her head under his chin. Warmth spreads in his chest. He wraps his arms tight around her middle, pressing her as close to him as he possibly can through their clothes.

"I just want to help. I want to be there for you. I _can_ be there for you," she whispers against his neck before placing a kiss to the hollow of his throat.

Doesn't she know just by being here, just by existing in the same time and space as him helps him more than anything?

There have been plenty of times Vanya's been angry with him, more times she's been worried, especially regarding the dangerous tasks he believes only he can accomplish. Yet Five has so rarely ever shown true anger towards her. She knows deep down why, has always known really, but it'd taken so much for them to verbalize it, let alone act on it.

Her hands come up to rest around his neck, her fingers gently scratching at the hair at the nape of his neck. Slowly she pulls a hand back.

"You missed a spot," she says, showing him the trace of blood she's discovered behind his ear.

An image of Vanya doused in blood, eyes colored all silver, hits him suddenly with some fear but mostly arousal.

"Let's go to bed," he says, standing up abruptly with Vanya in his arms. She squeaks, securing her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

They've taken to sharing a bed now. It had started because Vanya was having frequent nightmares and Five hardly slept anyway without the aid of alcohol. So he started staying in her room working on equations as she fell into an uneasy sleep and gently luring her back to the waking world when her mind began wreaking havoc. Gradually, it turned into Five getting into bed beside her, holding her, reminding Vanya that she wasn't alone, that he was back and he was here to stay.

One night he'd just pulled her tight against him and buried his face in the nape of her neck. He felt her shiver so he took a calculated risk and kissed the exposed skin there. She sighed his name and clutched the hands that were wrapped around her middle. When she turned around to face him, blushing so beautifully, Five finally captured her mouth with his. They shed clothes and came together, the accumulation of feelings and desires reaching new heights.

Now he blinks them into their bedroom, and isn't that a novel thought? _Their_ bedroom. They share a room and a bed and every splintered part of themselves with each other.

The second Vanya's back hits the blankets Five's body slides up her own, fitting them together seamlessly, attacking her neck. She feels hands moving along her sides and slipping beneath her clothes to touch heated skin. Vanya gasps as they rub at a nipple, scratching lightly back down her ribs, Five's mouth still worrying the skin near her clavicle. He wants to sink his teeth into her, taste her skin and blood, so he'll always have some of her in his mouth.

It is only when Vanya gasps his name for a third time that Five takes the hint and peels both their clothes off with efficiency.

Vanya grasps his head in a firm grip and kisses him, hungry and possessive. She licks into his mouth and moans when their tongues slide together. Five shudders and kisses back hotly, gliding his hands down her body until he reaches the apex of her thighs. She pulls back with a whimper as his thumb begins playing with her clit. She leaves a trail of kisses down the long line of his throat. He pushes two other fingers inside her wet heat just so he can hear the adorable little yelp she lets out.

Every object in the bedroom begins trembling.

Five pulls his head back and slows the movement of his fingers. His mouth is swollen, hair thoroughly disheveled, and pupils blown wide with want. His pulse flutters at his throat.

"Is this too much?" he asks, slightly concerned but also smug. _He's_ doing this to her. She can barely hang on to control because of _him_.

Vanya whimpers, "No, it's good. I'll be good."

The objects slowly stop quivering.

"Alright, that's my girl," he praises.

She flushes, preening at his words. He continues fucking her with his fingers for a little longer until she can only dig her nails into his shoulders and take it. She goes utterly silent as Five presses his fingers at that delightfully sensitive spot inside while his thumb stays on her clit and Vanya pulses around his fingers.

"Yeah… just like that. Good girl."

She makes a strangled sound, like she's just been sucker punched, and Five smirks, his cock twitching against her leg. "You really like hearing that, don't you?"

Whimpering again, she nods.

He keeps working his fingers inside her as he trails kisses from her neck down to her thighs. Replacing his thumb with his lips on her clit causes her to let out a loud gasp. She's so wet and soft for him. Five smirks and continues to simultaneously finger her and suck on her clit while Vanya whimpers and gasps above him.

Eventually he pulls his fingers out, making Vanya whine his name with frustration, he shushes her and replaces his fingers with his tongue. He eats her out until she’s full on crying for him, white knuckling the bed sheets.

It only takes one long lick to have Vanya gripping his hair and coming. He groans, savoring the sweet taste of her. There's blood rushing in his ears, his own arousal only growing at seeing Vanya unraveled, that he barely notices her saying his name.

He presses another kiss to the inside of her thigh before pulling his head up, arching an eyebrow in her direction.

She licks her lips and gives him a lopsided smile, "Mmm, Five, I need you inside. I wanna come on your cock."

"Is that so?"

"Please, Five, please."

With a small laugh, he climbs over her pliant body, kissing and nipping at the bare skin along the way. She giggles when he nips a sensitive spot under her left breast. When he reaches her mouth again, she moans at the taste of herself on his lips.

When Five finally slides inside her in one quick, eager thrust, it unfurls something inside his chest, some animal desire now unfettered. He growls, kissing her neck and then biting the juncture hard. She yelps, her eyes closing, breath catching as he begins to move.

Five's been obsessed with her for literal decades and he likes to believe she's been just as equally obsessed with him. He has some stupid sentimental thought that they should've been each other's firsts, each other's only, but Five can't change the past again. That possessive feral side of him rages but he has Vanya now, he's had her so many ways now and he will never ever have his fill of her.

"Five…" she gasps.

Oblivious to everything but Vanya, he sinks in further, gripping her hips and moving faster. He rocks in and out, and each time the roll of her hips rises to match his like a slow, rising wave. He's fucking her in earnest, her hands on his back, his face buried in her neck.

"Fuck, Vanya, you feel so good," he whispers, his tongue darting over her ear, a strangled moan falling from her lips.

"Please, harder…"

He pulls his face away from her neck to get a good look at her. She's flushed, lips red and swollen, hair disheveled. A look of dazed pleasure on her face. He holds her thighs in a bruising grip and angles his hips in a different position, aiming for the spot that Vanya's begging for. Each thrust igniting a hot spark of desire through both of them, drawing hungry noises from their lips. His pace becomes punishing, and soon all she can do is grasp at his shoulders, her nails digging in hard enough to hurt, to leave behind marks of her own. He relishes in the pain she gives him.

He doesn’t know how to love her without it hurting a little bit.

Vanya stills around him, her legs locking, halting his movements as the pleasure seizes her. And it takes nothing at all for him to let go of his control and follow her through the waves. She moans, long and loud, trembling underneath him.

Five bends down and mouths against the skin of her collarbone. Moves a lazy scrape of his teeth across it, tasting her sweat. Vanya retaliates by tugging hard on his hair.

It takes a few tries but slowly Vanya is able pull Five's head up for a kiss. His hand goes up to tilt her head back so he can deepen the kiss, nudging her mouth open with his tongue.

When they finally part for breath, she nuzzles the tip of her nose along his.

Vanya's eyes roam over his face carefully, she says, "You can tell me every terrible thing you did. I love you anyway."

It is hard for Five to accept this from Vanya, his hands will always be stained with the blood of the hundreds of people he's killed. It is just another reminder that he's so thoroughly changed from the thirteen year old she knew and loved, and who left her. He stares at his best friend, his confidant, the only person in all of time he knows he can trust implicitly. He lets the familiar warmth of Vanya's understanding and love that he'd so greedily coveted as a boy overwhelm him.

"Maybe I will," he tells her, his voice hoarse.

"Please," she says, then gives a watery laugh, "Just remember my body count's bigger than yours, old man."

He finds himself laughing too, a small pained one. That's his Vanya, always trying to make him feel better, even at the expense of herself. The irony of Vanya having a higher death toll than him but only by accident, unlike him who had made the conscious choice to become a killer, nearly chokes him.

"Technically that hasn't happened yet," he points out. She scoffs, content to continue punishing herself, but he barrels on, "We'll undo it."

"Never thought I'd see the day when _you_ became an optimist."

"Not an optimist, just persistent."

“Hmmm, my persistent time-traveling assassin,” she says fondly. That possessive animal thing inside him preens at being called hers.

"Vanya," he sighs.

She smiles sleepily and kisses his chin.

They stay wrapped around each other as they slowly doze off.

Five wakes first after a couple hours from the faint sounds of their family moving around the house, incredibly grateful they've left he and Vanya undisturbed. She is warm and sleep loose beside him, vulnerable in a way that tugs at something deep in Five's gut. He presses his hands into her hips, relishing the soft skin, letting himself indulge in the territorial pleasure of their intertwined bodies.

She makes some soft, sighing sound and nuzzles against him. He drops a kiss to her shoulder.

Maybe in the morning when she wakes, he'll tell her exactly what he's done. Every terrible, rotten thing he's dirtied his hands and mind with, just to survive, just to get back to his family, to her. Five still feels as though he doesn't belong anywhere and he never will but with the way Vanya looks at him and touches him, maybe just maybe he can find some peace.

**Author's Note:**

> this started out so promising but i wish the ending was better
> 
> let me know what you think


End file.
